Walking With One Piece
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Two anime fans  one girl named Kira and the other a gryphon named Sage  are sent into the loved anime One Piece! They try to figure out why they have been sent there. They hav epowers too. They find love. Danger? Its a good story... the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

_**~STORY START~**_

"Sage, what's that?" Kira asked Sage, who was sniffing the ground. She was more like a dog, than a gryphon. Sometimes Kira thought that she was a dog in disguies as a gryphon.

"Um... I think a portal..." Sage said peering inside the hole.

"Cool! I think it maybe can lead us to kingdom hearts!" Kira said, listening to Naruto opening 8. "Kaki de wa setsu sonzai wo koko ni iru to." Kira whispered then set out another verse. "_Tarata na tabi ga ima haijimaru!"_

**"YEAH!"** Sage declared and smiled. "Then we could go kick heartless and nobody ass! WE COULD MEET EVERY CHARACTER" Sage began to talk to herself about the wonders of meeting the KH characters from every game.

As they walked away from it, Kira saw something shiny**. "SHINY!"** Kira said and leapt at it straight in the hole. **"OH! SAGE! COME ER!"** Kira said and fell in the hole.

Sage was also in it.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL SHINY THINGIE! WHAT IS IT?**" Kira yelled as everything went black and then fuzzy.

* * *

><p>Kira felt wind and a soft smell of salt. She opened her eyes and saw a giant land of snow! It was amazing! It was like a winter wonderland. <strong>"SNOW!"<strong> Kira yelled giddily. "Wait... I think we are where One Piece was. I think the eps 40-59." Kira said seeing a giant hill. It looked like One Piece with the clouds, landscapes, and some large bunny things.

**"COOL!"** Sage said. She smiled.

"Wait... I think we are falling to our deaths! Sage, grow big now!" Kira yelled. She was really scared!

"OK!" she said. Sage is in her small form of a gryphon. She can grow big and fly them around. She started to caw, and then her wings grew bigger. Feathers flapped around. Her claws grew bigger and sharper. Everything on her body grew so she was in her big form. **"CAW!"** she said, and Kira got on. She was jetting down, and she couldn't get her wings up.

**"SAGE, GET THEM UP! I DON'T WANNA DIE IN THE SNOW!**" Kira yelled. She clutched onto her buddy.

**"I'M TRYING TOO!" **she yelled back. The momentum of the wind was making her wings unable to jet out.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>~~Town's people~~<strong>**_

They all were looking for Dolten, and then found him. They waited for him to wake up.

Usopp looked and saw a figure of black, hurtling down towards their ship. "Um... Zoro what is that?" he asked his grumpy friend.

"That ... I don't know what it is!" he grunted looking up.

Vivi looked up and was freaking out. **"WHAT IS THAT THING? IT'S GETTING CLOSER!"** she yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~With Luffy on the mountain~~<br>**_

Luffy was standing up on the castle, holding the flag.

**"LUFFY! BE CAREFUL!"** Chopper said in his heavy point. He growled.

"The flag is... ours!" he said, looking up with a smile. He was beaten and scratched to death.

**"HEY! TAKE DOWN THAT JOLLY ROGER FLAG!"** Two weirdoes morphed together said.

"No way, it stands for the honor of pirates everywhere. If you creeps want it, why don't you come up here and get it!" Luffy said proudly**. "NO TRASHMOUTH! BULLY IS GOING TO MAKE ME TAKE DOWN THE JOLLY ROGER FLAG!**" Luffy yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~With Kira~~~<strong>_

**"AHHHHH! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"** Kira cried out anime tears as she clung onto her best friend.

**"I KNOW! STUPID WIND WON'T LET BE BRING MY WING UP!"** Sage started to bully the wind.

3 hours later, and they still couldn't get her wings up.

This is right when the Straw-Hats are trying to get Chopper to join their crew.

Then one more time Sage thrusted her wings out, and they worked.

**"IT WORKED! NOW PULL UP!**" Kira said.

"Righteo!" she replied back as she flew up, letting Kira and herself fly around in amusement.

**"SWEET!"** Kira yelled. "Nice, now let's land over there!" Kira said and pointed to a spot.

**"I CAN'T! THERE ARE TREES!"** Sage yelled.

"Ok... Um... land anywhere!" Kira yelled.

"Ok... **AHH! SOMETHING HIT ME!"** she yelled.

Kira looked and saw a bunch of bullets coming their way. **"FLY!"** Kira yelled. They both looked down, seeing the Straw-Hats there.

Luffy was trying to get Chopper to join the crew.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! BRACE YOURSELF!"** Kira yelled.

_**CRASH!**_

They hit the snow.

* * *

><p>I KNOWI KNOW IT IS SO LAME, THIS IS SO OLD. D:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**RECAP: Kira was walking down with Sage and fell into a portal. Kira seems to be in a wintery wonderland. Where is this place she seems to be familiar with it? Has she been there or just know it? END RECAP!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Luffy and others~~<strong>_

"Um... what is that?" Usopp asked again as he was making a snowman. His snowman just looked exaclty like him. His nose and body. He even had his goggles.

"Uh... I don't know..." Zoro said grumpily. He growled when some snow fell on his head.

"Um... **LUFFY! STOP! WHAT IS THAT?"** Usopp screamed scared and pointed up to the sky as a jet black figure flew towards them.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH! BRACE YOURSELF!"** a scream was heard, and they landed in the snow.

"Who or what was that?" Zoro asked. He was intrigued.

"Whatever it was I have to know!" Vivi yelled, running over to the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~With Kira~~~<strong>_

"Ow!" Kira yelped as she was hit by tons of snow.

Sage was nowhere to be found.

"We have to work on landing!" Kira laughed, shaking the snow out of her long blonde hair.

_**Tmp-Tmp**_

Kira heard footsteps.

"Are you alright?" A kind female voiced asked Kira and Sage.

"Huh?" Kira looked up and saw Vivi, the princess of Alabasta. "0.0" She was shocked.

"Ah, fresh air at last!" Sage said, and her black fur was speckled with white dots. "Hey... Kira, what's wrong?" she shook Kira. She looked up and saw Vivi.

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** They both yelled while jumping up.

"What?" Vivi asked startled.

**"OMG!OMG! I-i-i-it's p-p-p-p-p-princ-c-c-cess Vivi!"** Kira stuttered. "Is this a dream?" Kira asked Sage.

"If it was... then let me pinch ya!" she said, pinching Kira hard.

"OW!" Kira yelled while rubbing her arm.

"It's not a dream!" she yelled.

**"WE ARE IN ONE PIECE!**" Kira yelled while hugging Sage.

**"VIVI!" **Usopp yelled and ran in. He saw Kira and Sage. **"MONSTER!"** he yelled, running around in circles.

"Same... Old... _Usopp_?" Kira and Sage said at the same time as they sweatdropped smiling.

"Huh, you know me?" he said.

"UH!" Kira suddenly realized the mistake she had done.

**"HEY! I GOT THE REINDEER TO COME!"** a hyper voice said.

Luffy ran into the scene, smiling as a hyper child. He looked at Kira and Sage. **"IT'S A CHIKEN!"** he yelled.

**"I AM NO CHICKEN! I AM A GRYPHON!"** she yelled. She was pissed that the dork of a captain called her a _chicken_ when she was clearly a _gryphon_.

"Chiken!" Luffy yelled back.

"Gryphon!" Sage yelled walking off.

"Hey, Sage, let's go... I need to find another portal to Naruto!" Kira yelled and threw her right fist up in the air.

"Ok... um... I feel tired..." Sage muttered back yawning.

**"WE JUST FELL IN INTO ANOTHER WORLD AND YOU** Are... tired...Zzzzz" Kira said and felt drowzy. "Why... am I so tired... maybe it was the bullets..." Kira said falling down.

"Me...too..." Sage said and fell asleep.

"What happened to them?" Nami asked.

"Um..." Zoro started.

"Huh? Luffy aren't we going?" Chopper said to Luffy as he ran in his normal reindeer mode. He saw Kira and Sage passed out asleep in the cold. "If they stay like that, they are going to freeze to death!" he said and told Luffy to hold me, and then Sage transformed back into her midget housecat size.

"Zoro, you hold the gryphon!" Chopper said, and they rushed to the ship.

* * *

><p>ITS CRAPPY I KNOW. ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I HAVE LOOKED AT THIS.<p>

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

_**RECAP: Kira has just crash landed in the winter island. She fainted after landing and being hit by bullets. The crew takes her in and heals her. Is she alive or just temporally alive? END RECAP!**_

_**~STORY START~**_

_**~~~After when they have Nico Robin and returned Vivi (yes you were out for a long time!)~~~**_

Kira woke to a loud crash. She yelped as she looked up at the ceiling in wonder.

**"WAH! SANJI! I WAS JUST HUNGRY!" **Kira heard Luffy scream.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I AM MAKING THAT FOR THAT GIRL!"** Sanji yelled.

"Well... we are in One Piece... Um... I think it is 8'ock." Kira said while yawning. She started to walk then felt pain in her leg. **"YOW!"** She yelped. She looked and saw a bandage around her left leg. "Sage... Let's go... I wanna see the ship!" Kira said while kicking Sage as Sage stood up. She suddenly winced.

"OK..." she said walking out.

It was night time.

"Dang... How long have we been sleeping… Hey wait... Where's Vivi?" Kira looked around and no Alabasta was seen. **"CRAP! I MISS THE ALABASTA ARC! **I really loved that arc though! T^T" Kira sighed as Sage walked out.

"Hey look, it's the ram's head! Luffy's favorite spot he loves to sit on!" Sage pointed with her claw.

**"AWW, COOL!"** Kira said jumping ontop of it. "It is relaxing!" She said and lay on its head. Sage had started to snooze in the crow's-nest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~With the gang~~<br>**_

"Hey, Luffy, I need you to check to see if the girls up ok?" Chopper said, eating some bacon.

"Hmp... fine." Luffy said while pouting. He went to Chopper's room and saw no one. "Hm... where did she go?" Luffy asked himself. Luffy looked in every other room. He came out and saw something sitting on his fave spot. _'Hey... my spot… who is that?_' he thought. When he looked closer, he saw that it was the same girl with the Gryphon thing.

She was lying down on the ram's head. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a blackdress. She looked so cute and pretty.

"I love this anime!" Luffy heard her say.

"Yeah... I wish I never leave it! I get to meet my crush! But I'm only a gryphon!" Some deep yet majestic voice said.

Luffy looked to see a large gryphon gliding down near that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**RECAP: Kira was on the Merry-Go, and Luffy found her. He stayed quiet and eavesdropped on the conversation between Kira and Sage. Will Luffy ever find out what Kira and Sage are talking about? END RECAP!**_

_**~STORY START~**_

_**~~Kira and Sage~~**_

* * *

><p>"It's ok maybe we can change you into a human… somehow... You have too. We just stumbled into an anime world. There's gotta be catch. Try it!" Kira said.<p>

"Ok!" she said and seemed to get stuck in a trance. She glowed white and a figure came. The figure had on a purple dress. Purple stocks and purple boots. Violet arm bangles and light purple gloves. The hair was color silver. There was a purple mask on the face, covering her eyes up. A chain connected to a spear like weapon, she was holding.

**"COOL!"** Kira said and pumped her fist in the air. "You look like a slave though!" Kira said laughing. She smiled.

**"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"** she growled out playfully. "Well... What about you?" She asked, trying her new power again. She transformed into herself.

"Um… let me try..." Kira said and started to think. Then she felt a rush of energy inside her. She started to glow then.

_**POOF!**_

The creature was the size of a small housecat and had two long fuzzy ears. The tips of the ears were white and the underside of the creature was white as well. The tip of the fox tail was white as well. The creature had a light blue color on the top side, and it had green eyes. It was fat and pudgy, not like a sleek and skinny fox.

**"HAHAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A PATAMON/PIKACHU!"** Sage laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny" Kira whined. "Hey... I can't transform back!" Kira looked around and saw the familiar straw-hat. "..." She looked at him.

He glanced at Kira as he said, **"COOOOOOOOOOOOL!" **

"I think he's gonna ask us to..." Kira and Sage said.

**"JOIN MY CREW!"** he said. They knew the idiotic captain well enough to know what he does.

"Ok!" They both said.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" he said. He smiled at them.

"My name is Kira Farna! This is Sage Farna!" Kira said, pointing to her buddy.

"You are small!" he said. He was staring down at her.

* * *

><p>"Yes... I don't know what happened." Kira stated. "Hey... you don't think it's like Fruits Basket?" Kira asked Sage.<p>

"Um... I hope not! That would be bad... Yeah... and also... the ero cook!" She said, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Yeah... I would never live that down!" Kira said.

"Um... what's Fruits Basket?" Luffy asked confuzzled.

"Um… it's an anime where the main character is an air head girl named Tohru Honda. Her mom died in a car crash, and her pop died with a disease. She lived in a tent then she was found by the Sohma's. The Sohma's where cursed with the zodiac thing. Like... Momiji was born under the bunny. Every time he bumped into the opposite sex, he poofed into a bunny! Then after a few mins, he changed back but naked!" Kira explained.

"What's an anime?" Luffy asked interested in what Kira was talking about.

"Um... it's a cartoon the Japanese created during the war. You are -" Kira was cut off by Sage gripping Kira's mouth with her claws. "What are you **doing**?" Kira asked Sage as she pried Sage's paws off her.

"You were about to tell them about them being _anime_!" she whispered.

**"OH CRAP!"** Kira said. She smiled at Sage hugging her.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Um... nothing... Let-" Kira started to say then the energy… was gone...

_**POOF!**_

Kira changed back into a girl but naked.

"Um... Kira..." Luffy started to turn red.

"What?" Kira asked, not noticing that she was naked.

* * *

><p><strong>"LUFFY! DIN-?"<strong> Sanji started then saw Kira naked. He had like lots of hearts around him. **"MY LOVE, YOU CAME FOR ME! YOU LOOK SO SEXY!"** he came towards Kira to hug her.

But Sage stepped in and knocked him on the head saying, **"NO! ERO COOK! YOU AREN'T GOING TO TOUCH HER! NO, I WON'T ALLOW IT!"** She started to kick him and step on him.

"Why..." Kira said and looked down. No clothes. She saw Luffy turning red as a tomato, and he turned his head. **"KYAAAAAAA!" **Sheyelled, and the rest of the crew looked out.

Zoro had a slight nosebleed.

Usopp turned his head.

Chopper was confuzzled.

Nami was screaming.

Robin turned her head and smiled.

Sage was still kicking the crap out of Sanji. After Sage had done enough, she went to Kira and covered Kira's body with her feathers.

* * *

><p>"I want... some... <em>clothes<em>..." Kira said sniffling. She was crying as her face turned red. Her long blonde hair covered her body enough.

"OK... come this way." Robin said.

Kira followed, and the guys were talking to Luffy.

Sage looked at the boys and yelled, "If you _**EVER**_ look at Kira in that way again, I will personally kick your asses!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**RECAP: Kira had turned naked, and the whole crew was a chaos. She followed robin to change while Sage had shielded Kira with her wings. Nami is suspicious and also is Robin. Is Kira going to tell them about her life and them being an anime? END RECAP!**_

Sorry for the slow updates. _I JUST SAW THE NEW POTTER MOVIE. GAWD. EPICNESS TO THE MAXIMUM. I CRIED. LAUGHED. CRIED SOME MORE. CHEERED. CRIED AGAIN. CRIED MORE AFTER THE MOVIE WAS OVER BECAUSE THE SERIES ENDED._ Well, Thank you J.K. Rowling for making the brilliant series of the Harry Potter World. I **grew** up with it. I was, after all, born in 1994 so reading the book in 2nd grade and seeing the movie in 2001 and seeing the final movie on July 15, 2011 made me happy inside. 10 years of Potter.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Kira was wearing a pink jacket with a white shirt underneath it and some jeans.<p>

"You look so cute!" Nami said. She smiled. This reminded her of the time where she and Nojika were playing _dress up_ at home.

"Yeah, could you please tell me what happened?" Robin asked so calmly. She smiled.

Kira explained that she was not from this world. She also told them that they were an anime.

They understood. They are going to keep it a secret, but they had some questions to ask.

"How do we know you're not a marine and you're lying to us first?" Nami asked. Yes, there was a possibility that Kira and Sage were marines trying to get close to the crew and then turn on them in an instant.

"Oh, I should have expected **you**, Nami, out of all the crew members to not trust me. Well, Luffy rescued you from Arlong back then. You vowed to become a great navigator since then. You fought a freaky afro wearing women in Alabasta weeks ago who stabbed you in the ankle." Kira said.

"Ho-how did you know about that?" Nami asked, looking at her ankle to see the scar still there. She looked stunned.

"Hm…. Interesting… I believe you Kira-san and Sage-san." Robin smiled warmly at them.

"OK... Um...can I go out?" Kira asked them.

"Hm, sure go right ahead. Stay away from Sanji though." Nami winked. She smiled at Kira.

"Ok, I plan too!" Kira said.

As she walked out, she saw Luffy on the Ram's head. Kira climbed on the railing, and she started to walk along it.

Sage saw Kira. "Be careful not to fall into the water." She warned.

Kira started to listen to her iPod.

It sang In Between by Linkin Park.

Luffy had no idea that Kira was there.

Sage saw Usopp staring at Luffy with a smile.

**"OI, LUFFY BED TIME!"** he shouted and didn't notice Kira there.

"Epp!" Kira yelped as she fell off the ledge and almost into the water.

**"KIRA!"** Sage said, trying to reach Kira.

Kira grabbed onto the edge. **"Whew... USOPP! DON'T TRY TO KILL YOUR NEW NAKAMA!" **Kira yelled. She looked down and gulped. She hated heights so much.

"Sorry!" he said.

As Kira tried to get up, she couldn't. She was stuck. So she let go and just hung there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~ 2 hours~~~<strong>_

**"SAGE, SOMEONE HELP ME! I HATE IT DOWN HERE!"** She yelped.

No answer.

As Kira started to climb up, Kira reached the top of the ledge sighing. Kira went on the ram's head. She looked out and saw the stars. Then she started to sing this is song.

"_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
><strong>_

_**Confusing stars for satellites  
><strong>_

_**I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
><strong>_

_**But here we are, we're here tonight**_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
><strong>_

_**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
><strong>_

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied  
><strong>_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
><strong>_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

_**Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive**_

And in the air the fireflies

_**Our only light in paradise  
><strong>_

_**We'll show the world they were wrong  
><strong>_

_**And teach them all to sing along**_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

_**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
><strong>_

_**(I'm alive)**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_

And as we lie beneath the stars

_**We realize how small we are  
><strong>_

_**If they could love like you and me  
><strong>_

_**Imagine what the world could be**_

If everyone cared and nobody cried

_**If everyone loved and nobody lied  
><strong>_

_**If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
><strong>_

_**Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
><strong>_

_**When nobody died...**_

_**[Chorus]**_

We'd see the day, we'd see the day

_**When nobody died  
><strong>_

_**We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
><strong>_

_**When nobody died  
><strong>_

_**We'd see the day when nobody died"**_

As Kira finished, she heard clapping. She looked and saw Luffy. "Erm... Mur... Hi Luffy! What are ya doing up?" Kira asked still flustered about this night.

"Um... I was hungry when I heard a voice. You sing so well!" he complemented Kira, smiling at her in a nice way.

"Um... thanks...you weren't supposed to hear it though." Kira said completely embarrassed. Kira was blushing. "Um... well... night!" Kira said and ran off to where she was sleeping. "Whew..." she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**RECAP: Since the incident, Kira is scared to death. She got some clothes and also has to explain to the girls on ship about Kira and anime. Everyone is sleeping, and Kira goes to the ram's head. She starts to sing a song. While finishing it, Luffy comes out and says Kira is a great singer. Kira being shy and embarrassed says thanks and yes. Something strange is going to happen the next day. END RECAP!**_

_**~STORY START~**_

_**~~NEXT MORNING~~**_

Kira woke up and headed out. She saw a thing whiz by the ship. _'Huh?'_ Kira thought and walked near the ship's side. She saw the familiar boat that Sage loves. **"SAGE, GET YER BUTT OUT HERE!"** Kira yelled.

"What?" Sage said as she glided down by Kira's side. She was confused by her long time friend's outburst. Surely it was not _the_ time of the month…

"Look!" Kira said and pointed to the boat whizzing by.

**"OMG!** IT can't be? Can it?" She asked excitedly as she began to purr.

"Yup, I think it is! Don't freak out, ok!" Kira said, holding down Sage.

"Ok..." she said.

"Hey whats' the matter?" Nami asked Sage.

"Some ones here!" Kira said.

"Who?" Usopp said.

Nami looked over the edge and saw Luffy's Brother.

The man smiled and jumped on the boat.

Sage was blushing. If you haven't noticed, Sage loves Ace. Kira loves Luffy.

"Hey, everyone, back. I'm gonna stay here for a few days until I have a source of where Blackbeard is ok?" he asked.

"Ok!" everyone said.

As everyone left Kira stayed, Kira was looking at some pics of One Piece couples on Kira's iPod. Yes, Kira's iPod is a computer too! Kira looked and scrolled down to one of Luffy and Ace.

"Aww..." Kira said, hugging Sage tightly while closing her eyes in cuteness.

Sage was beside Kira. "That is so cute!" she squealed. _**Yaoi couples! Kira LOVES YAOI!**_

Ace was walking around and saw them. He has never seen them. "Hey, my name is Portgaz D. Ace. Yours?" he said.

Kira looked up and said, "My name is Kira Farna."

"My name is Sage Farna!" Sage said. She blushed a bit, but with her feathers it was hard to tell.

"Cool... What are you? An eagle?" Ace asked really interested in Sage. He looked

"She is a Gryphon. Part Eagle part lion." Kira explained, hiding her iPod to stop them from seeing it.

"Cool!" he said and walked off.

"**AWW, YOU ARE BLUSHING!"** Kira whispered.

"Shut up!" she said, trying to hide her blush.

It was dinner, and they ate quickly to sit outside.

Kira sat down on the ram's head and Sage came by.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked and saw Kira not moving. "... Kira?" she asked again.

_**~~With the brothers~~**_

Ace walked out with Luffy.

"Hm... I have 2 new nakama!" Luffy said.

"I figured that out when I saw the girl and Gryphon." Ace said.

"Ok... Kira is going to sing for us every night. She sings really well! And Sage is our look out. Sage can also transform into a girl! Kira can transform into a tiny little thing." Luffy emphasized.

"Hey...what are they doing?" Ace asked, seeing Sage poke Kira.

_**~~~Back with Kira~~~**_

"Kira! Why aren't you moving?" Sage said asked worriedly.

Kira was concentrating on how to transform. She felt the energy rush inside her again and glowed.

"Kira!" Sage said.

Luffy and Ace were like: 0.0 WTF?

As Kira stopped glowing, Sage was gawking at her.

**"SO COOL! YOU LOOK LIKE KYUUBI! BUT WITH 3 TAILS AND WHITE!"** She said.

"Hm?" Kira said. She looked at Sage, wobbling slightly. Her red eyes glowed in the night as her body sparkled in the moon.

"Kira, are ya ok?" She asked Kira. Sage looked at Kira.

"Yes... I just feel a little weird." Kira said. She smiled at Sage.

"Are ya sure you're ok?" she asked.

"Yes... I think it is the unbalance of my tails." Kira said. Her vision was all blurry. She started to wobble.

"Hey ya sure you're ok? You don't look ok to me!" Sage exclaimed.

"Well... my vision is all blurry; I am feeling like I am falling." Kira said.

"Hey... Wait... Shouldn't we get you some clothes before... you change again?" Sage said.

"o.o!" Kira forgot about the incident. **"YES! WE SHOULD!"** Kira shouted. She waited for Sage to her some clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~STORY START~**_

_**~~With the D. brothers~~**_

Luffy walked down and saw Kira.

Ace also did see them. "Hey... um... are you alright?" Ace asked. He was worried a bit. Luffy seemed to like the new nakama, so he was worried too.

"Um... yeah... why?" Kira responded back. She looked a bit startled from that question. "Other than the fact ANY MOMENT I'M GOING TO TURN BACK INTO A NAKED GIRL, AND THERE ARE BOYS LOOKING AT ME?" she snapped. "I'm sorry."

"It's my fault." he said. He backed off sensing a startled reaction from her.

**"BACK!"** Sage yelled, coming over with the new clothes.

"Ok... when am I going to transform?" Kira asked.

"I dunno..." Sage said.

"Ok... Hey Sage transform! I need to know if it's real or not! Maybe you'll transform into another person!" Kira said happily. Her fur was glistening in the moonlight. She looked like a ghost. Her red eyes were burning through the darkness.

**"OK! TRANSFORM!"** Sage exclaimed as she changed.

"How do I look?" She asked had silver hair down to her waist. Sun kissed skin. Red headphones on her head pumping loud rock n roll music from them. A yellow Capri with a red tree on the front of it. Blue jeans. And yellow flip-flops.

**"COOL!"** Kira said. She turned, seeing Ace and Luffy.

Ace was staring at her, and Luffy was staring at Kira.

"Uh... Hiya?" Sage asked nervously. She was anxious.

"Oh! Hi!" Ace said. He was red.

"Dude... You're turning red." Sage pointed out.

Kira giggled as her tails wrapped around her.

"Um... Well... BYE!" he said, running off.

"Weird." Kira said. She giggled. "He thought you were hot!"

Sage blushed. "HE DIDN'T!"

"He was turning red! I bet he was!" Kira smiled.

Luffy still looked at Kira. He was staring blankly at her.

"Luffy! Are ya in there!" Kira shouted."Sage ... I think he's dead!" Kira stated.

"Ok... um..." she transformed back into herself.

As Kira turned her head, she saw a bunch of white and yellow things moving. "Huh?" Kira said.

They moved closer. They were fireflies.

"Aww, so cute! What are you guys doing here?" Kira asked it.

They moved around Kira, and she giggled. She smiled at them.

"Cool! Fireflies!" Sage said. She then wondered of the Atlantis: The Lost Empire movie when the fireflies exploded into actual _fire_ flies and began setting the entire camp onfire. She then wondered if they were the same fire flies. "Uh... Kira? Are these the same Fire flies that explode like in the Atlantis the Lost Empire movie?"

"I doubt it. They're so adorable!" Kira said as one landed on her head.

They swirled around and made an image of a bunny face. The bunny's mouth opened and close as they ears moved.

**"AWW! KAWAII!"** Kira said. Her 3 tails were thumping on the deck. Her red eyes were shining.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" Nami said, stepping up on deck. "So cool!" She exclaimed at the fireflies.<p>

"What is cool?" Chopper said. **"FIREFLIES!"** he said.

All of the crew came up and saw it. They looked mesmorized by the scene.

"Why are they here?" Robin said. "Chopper-san can you ask them?" Robin said.

Chopper nodded and was talking to them. "I can't... They say that only Kiro can." He replied back.

"Who is Kiro?" Sanji asked.

They moved around Kira, and she understood.

"Me..." she whispered.

Sage heard. "You, why your name is Kira!" she said.

"No... My actual real name is Kirobus Stuyo Crystal" Kira said.

**"WHAT?"** the whole crew said.

"I had to hide my real name with that fake name." Kira said glaring at everyone.

The mood had changed.

"No, you're the Kira FARNA!" Sage said.

"No... I am Kirobus Stuyo Crystal the guardian of all anime worlds." Kira said.

The fireflies turned red. A creepy blood red, that scared Chopper as he hid behind Sanji.

"What happened to them?" Nami said. She was freaking out.

They flew up in the air and back to Kira. They started to whiz around Kira, and finally they moved out of the way showing the new Kira. "Hello" Pink hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with a blue swallowtail butterfly as a headdress. A black dress that resembled a black monarch butterfly and black wings protruded out from her back.

* * *

><p>NEW TWIST... I will take a break from this series to write more.<p> 


End file.
